15 March 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-03-15 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *File a is an Edited tape, only some brief Peel links remain. It's possible that some of the earliest tracks are from 11 March 1982. * Sessions *TV21 #2, recorded 12th December 1981, repeat, first broadcast 21 December 1981. *John Cooper Clarke #2, recorded 24th February 1982. The Day My Pad Went Mad and Night People available on Anthologia 3xCD, 1xDVD, 2015 (Sony Music) Tracklisting *'File b' begins at start of show *Wild Swans: Revolutionary Spirit (12") Zoo 12 CAGE 009 *Organ Bank: Banane - Zitrone (7" - Sie Bringt Den Tod) Tschugamuga 66 10399 # *Scientist & Prince Jammy: Flash Gordon Meets Luke Skywalker (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 # *TV21: All Join Hands (session) # *John Cooper Clarke: The Day My Pad Went Mad (session) # *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Monitor (album - Juju) Polydor POLS 1034 *Jerry Carr: Throw Down (12" Promo) Cherie DMD 317 *James Carr: The Dark End Of The Street # *Echo & The Bunnymen: Pictures On My Wall (v/a album - To The Shores Of Lake Placid) Zoo ZOO 4 original version with Echo on drums # *Nicodemus: They Call Me Loafter (album - Gunman Connection) Cha Cha Music CHALP 0011 # *John Cooper Clarke: Night People (session) # *Tommy McCook: Soul For Sale (v/a album - Gems From Treasure Isle Or Real Cool Rock Steady) Trojan TRLS 206 # *Fall: Who Makes The Nazis? (album - Hex Enduction Hour) Kamera KAM 005 # *TV21: My Chance (session) # *Adicts: Straight Jacket (v/a album - Punk And Disorderly) Abstract Sounds AABT 100 *It's Immaterial: A Giant Raft (7") Inevitable INEV 009 *Visitors: The Orcadian (7" - Empty Rooms) Departure Music RAP 001 *Leisure Process: Love Cascade (12") Epic EPCA 13.1977 *Carlton Lewis: Sweet Soul Rocking (10") Top Notch TOP 002 *John Cooper Clarke: The New Assassin (session) *Bouncing Czechs: Looking For The Man (7") Pretentious JA 100 *Girls At Our Best: Getting Nowhere Fast (7") Record RR1 *TV21: BB's In Town (session) *Disco Four: Do It, Do It (v/a 2x12" - Rap Tracks) Virgin V2225 *'File b' cuts out near start of above *John Cooper Clarke: Midnight Shift (session) File c *End of show File c *Tracks marked # on File a File ;Name *a) 1982-03-15 Peel Show S007.mp3 *b) 1982-03-15 Peel Show DB271.mp3 *c) KevH Tape 5 ;Length *a) 35:21 *b) 1:34:14 *c) 01:23:42 (from 1:06:28) (from 1:17:10 unique) ;Other *a) File created from S007 of Stewart Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) File created from DB271 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Stewart Tapes Category:Derby Box